SEVEN O CLOCK translated version
by aurevoir
Summary: here comes the translation of my fanfic created by my friend hareta


SEVEN O CLOCK  
  
disclaimer : I don't own hunteR x hunter and x/1999 song's  
  
In a deserted place, in the city of Yorkshin, it's going to be six o'clock and you can see Dancho sitting on a boulder and is seeminlgy reading a story by Catherine San Luis. The handsome leader reads clamly and peacefully, not even caring of the racket his other comrades are making. A moment later, Shizuku approaches him..  
  
err.. Dancho, you seem so absorbed in what you are reading... Shizuku said.  
  
oh, I just got carried away with this story I am reading..it seems to remind me of an experience.. uttered the leader.  
  
Druing the conversation between the two over what the leader has been reading, here is Shalnark who shouted because someone sent him a message through his cellphone [text]..  
  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh....... Who is this that has text me? He's going over here, to the hideout.  
  
What did you say, Shalnark? Going over to the hideout when the area the hideout stands on is secluded... said Kuroro.  
  
Leader, I'll just read to you his text message.  
  
" get redy en I'll go 2 ur hideout. wish u get redy, plz en me no load."  
  
As the group heard the message, the first one to react is Nobunaga. Err... leader, I wonder how he (his words were cut short as they heard)  
  
tit tit tit tit tit tit tit.....  
  
oh, a mistake. He changed the message. Here's what he said..  
  
I want the leader 2 b da only 1 to get wat I'll giv. 2 persnal. In 1 hotel @ yorkshin, exactly @ 7:00.  
  
A bit later, Dancho got ready to go and left the hideout at the time 6:30, giving him enough time to get to the hotel, and a bit earlier..  
  
There was Dancho at the hotel. He stood at the place where he last stood when they captured Gon and Killua.................Who can that person be and what can he be giving me... hmm..  
  
It was five minutes before seven. Tsk..tsk. Looks like I got here quite early. I'm getting impatient.. later, after that person shows himself, I'll buy a book by Karenina, one of the greatest authors..  
  
grr.. I'm really getting bored...  
  
A moment later, one of the speakers in that hotel opened..  
  
" tung-tung-tung-tung Paging.krrrr.krrr.krrr "  
  
wait, I'm feeling someone's aura.. uttered dancho and then  
  
tonight is 3 minutes before 7 o'clock, as for our request, this song is from: Pakunoda dedicated for her love Kuroro. what did it say...?  
  
This is Pakunoda's message: Kuroro my love even that I am here in heaven, I will always love you. I miss you so much. I hope you are in a good health, even if you are forbidden to use your nen and I found Uvon here and he said that he also misses the Ryodan, specially his best friend Nobunaga, I miss you all................... Kuroro  
  
kanashii yume no sekai de  
  
ai suru hito mo naku  
  
ikite yuku koto sae tomerarenai nara  
  
boku wa nani o sureba ii no...  
  
ai shite subete nakushite  
  
sore demo sagashiteta  
  
mamoritsuzukeru koto no utsukushisa  
  
sore wa tada no maboroshi  
  
kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa sae  
  
mamoru koto mo dekizu tada kurushii dake  
  
moshimo dare mo ga sono sadame ni  
  
sakarau koto dekizu umarete kita nara  
  
nee oshiete yo namida no imi o...  
  
ano hi no yakusoku nante  
  
kanau hazu mo naku  
  
dakedo naze darou boku wa sukoshi dake  
  
shiawase da tte omotta  
  
donna ni tsurakatta kako ga  
  
yukue o kobande mo  
  
hosoi hikari ga boku ni wa mieru yo  
  
kitto maboroshi janai sa  
  
kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nara  
  
mamoreru kamoshirenai hontou no omoi...  
  
hito no kokoro wa kawareru mono  
  
sou shinjite mitai ashita o ikiru tame  
  
mou nakanaide boku ga iru kara...  
  
ima wa fuan na mirai dake ga  
  
bokutachi no kokoro o mayowaseru keredo  
  
hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara  
  
mou taisetsu na mono o akirametari shinai  
  
  
  
kimi no tsuyosa to yasashisa nara...  
  
hito no kokoro wa kawareru kara...  
  
  
  
mou mayowazuni ikite yukeru yo  
  
mou nakanaide ima arukidasou  
  
Live without being lost anymore  
  
Now, don't cry anymore and start walking  
  
I love you kuroro  
  
After the song, it went dark!!!!!!!  
  
Blackout....  
  
A bit later, something fell at Kuroro's feet.  
  
Huh? What's this cassete tape?  
  
There was something written on its front...  
  
"" Kuroro, let all the members of the Ryodan here this and also, here is the address of an eraser nen who can surely help you ""  
  
hmm... Pakunoda..  
  
  
  
Clarifications: oh, this eraser nen are the people who have the ability to erase the nen of a nen user who is controlling another nen user. Phinx said that to Gon, Killua and Zeipal in the manga.  
  
I used 3 names here for Kuroro it is Dancho, Kuroro and leader...  
  
that song used is from x/1999 an omen entitled strength --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
please visit our hunters site:  
  
the hunters website http://clix.to/hunter 


End file.
